


Be Alright

by legxcyhaiz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Humour, Mitchsen - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: Aubrey is concerned when Beca doesn't turn up to rehearsals.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this sitting half finished in my folder for so long and decided to finally complete it. LOL. Anyways, enjoy a little Mitchsen! :)

Aubrey glares at the entrance of the auditorium, foot tapping impatiently as she then looks down at her watch for what seems the millionth time within half an hour. “Where is Beca?”

She receives a lot of shrugs from her fellow Bella’s and she sighs, looking over to Chloe who walks over to calm the blonde. “She is probably on her way now. You know her, she probably slept in from working on the set too late.” 

Aubrey nods and lets Chloe lead her over to the bleachers, sitting her down and giving her a water bottle. A week ago, she handed over the pitch pipe to Beca, trusting the younger girl to lead the Bella’s to victory. Aubrey didn’t doubt her decision for handing it over. But Aubrey is concerned over the younger Bella, something she never thought she would say. Through their arguing and bickering, Aubrey has taken a liking to her. To what extent? She didn’t know. But she knew that she was attracted to the brunette – another thing she didn’t think she would say and definitely something no one would hear, especially Beca. Well, with the exception of Chloe. 

She got to know the _real_ Beca outside of rehearsals, from the few times Chloe had dragged them both out, wanting her best friends to get along. At first, they did it to humour Chloe, not wanting to disappoint the red head. But eventually, they didn’t mind one another and went as far as calling each other friends. 

Aubrey purses her lips as she takes out her phone to text Beca. She knows that the brunettes sleep schedule basically is non-existent and ever since Beca began working on the set, she rarely left her room, only leaving for Bella rehearsals or station shifts. Chloe even told her that Beca skipped out on their daily coffee runs. Finding that her texts still haven’t been read, she turns to Chloe who also shakes her head, letting the blonde know that Beca is basically MIA. Aubrey nods and stands up, walking over to the Bella’s.

“Since Beca isn’t here, practise is cancelled for today ladies. Enjoy the rest of your day. I’ll go over to Beca’s dorm and check on her.” 

“Yay! I mean, nooo… I hope short stack is okay.” Fat Amy is the first to respond, causing Aubrey to roll her eyes. “Alright, see ya bitches later. I’ve got an appointment to get to.”

They watch as Amy basically runs out of the room. Stacie then speaks up. “I wonder what appointment she’s going to that makes her move that fast.”

“I think it’s best if we don’t know.” Chloe scrunches up her nose and shakes her head before turning to Aubrey as the rest of the Bella’s pack their belongings. “Do you want me to go over with you?”

“I’ll be alright.” Aubrey reassures the red head and Chloe raises an eyebrow. 

“You just want to spend some alone time.” Chloe smirks and Aubrey slaps her on the shoulder, looking over to the other Bella’s to make sure none of them heard. Fortunately, they were mostly out the door. 

“I’m not going to answer that. Wipe that smirk off your face.” Aubrey frowns as Chloe giggles and packs her things.

“Let me know how she is.” Aubrey rolls her eyes but moves to grab her bag as well, walking out of the auditorium with Chloe before they part ways. Aubrey makes her way towards Baker Hall, thinking of ways as to how to confront Beca. Be angry? Passive aggressive? Nice? Concerned? Playful? A mix? Lost in her thoughts, she almost walked right into the glass doors that lead into the dorms. She huffs at herself and pushes the door open and walks down the hall, looking for Beca’s dorm. She eventually finds it and stops right in front of the door. She takes the time to breathe before knocking on the door. Almost immediately, she comes face to face with Beca’s roommate. Kimmy Jin. “Oh, um. Hello. Is Beca in here?”

Kimmy Jin just nods and turns around to look back into her room. “Your friend is here.” She then looks back at Aubrey and walks past her. But before she leaves, she says “Her stubbornness is becoming a nuisance. Help her. I won’t be back tonight.”

Aubrey raises an eyebrow at the Asian as she continues down the hall before turning around and walking into Beca’s dorm. She finds Beca lying in bed almost looking like death. She has dark circles under her eyes, and she looks pale. Her nose is bright red and she’s shivering underneath the blankets. Her laptop sits on her chest and her headphones are placed over her ears. Aubrey immediately shuts the door and makes her way over to Beca’s side. 

“You’re sick.” It was a statement that was originally meant to be a question. But Aubrey knew what she saw. 

“No, I’m not.” Beca stubbornly says as she takes her headphones off, turning her head to look at the blonde. Aubrey thought her grumpy pout was cute. 

“So, what do you call all this right now?” 

“Feeling 100% fine.”

“You clearly aren’t Beca. And don’t fight me on it. We can’t have you sick for the finals.” Beca goes to protest but with one pointed look from the blonde, she keeps her mouth shut, allowing the blonde to take her laptop and headphones away to be placed on the desk. Aubrey places her hand over Beca’s forehead. “You’re hot Becs.”

“I know I am.” Beca smirks a little as the blonde blushes when she realises her statement. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Aubrey tries to cover her face as she removes her hand from Beca’s face, standing up to look around her room. “Do you have water?” 

Beca shakes her head and Aubrey nods, turning around and silently leaving the room to go to the vending machine near the entrance of Baker Hall, buying a couple bottles of water before returning. She finds Beca now sitting up but with her blanket firmly wrapped around her. She hands her the water and Beca takes it, nodding in thanks before taking a drink. Aubrey sits at her desk and faces Beca with a concerned look. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Beca thinks for a moment before shrugging.

“Probably like last night? Or was it the night before…” Beca frowns as she tries to remember. “But it was only for like a few hours I’m pretty sure.”

Aubrey sighs and shakes her head. “Becs, you’re over working yourself. This is how you ended up getting sick.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure the set is perfect for the finals and that everything is ready in time.” Aubrey gives a small smile.

“You’re doing great Becs. Everything we’ve heard so far is amazing and you have nothing to worry about. The only thing you need to worry about is your health.” 

“But-“ Aubrey cuts her off with a glare.

“No, there will be no rehearsals held until you get better. I don’t want to risk getting the other girls sick and I need you to rest.” Aubrey demands and Beca slumps further into her blanket, too tired to even argue with the blonde and reluctantly agrees, suddenly feeling the lost hours of sleep catching up to her. Aubrey notices as well and stands up, softly taking the bottle out of Beca’s hands and placing it on her desk. She then helps Beca lie down and tucks her in, making sure the younger girl is comfortable and warm. “I’ll be back later tonight to check on you. For now, you will sleep.”

Beca sleepily nods, already half asleep. “G’nite Bree.”

Aubrey raises an eyebrow at the nickname, unsure if Beca even realised she said it. The only person to call her Bree was Chloe. She grins and takes a risk by leaning down to kiss Beca on the forehead. It lasted a bit longer than it should, but she eventually pulls away, noticing Beca’s breathing evening out and she gets up to leave. On her way out, she texts the Bella’s group chat, stating that practise for the rest of the week is cancelled. She also adds that they continue with their cardio work. 

By the time she reaches her shared off campus apartment with Chloe, the door flies open, surprising the blonde. Chloe immediately grabs Aubrey’s arm and drags her into the apartment, forcing her onto the couch and staring at the blonde with a concerned look. 

“Is Beca okay? Where is she? Is she alright? Did something happen to her? Is that why you cancelled practise for the rest of the week?” The questions come flying at the blonde at top speed and Aubrey has to calm the red head down before she is able to speak.

“Becs overworked herself for the past week on the set. She’s sick and I made sure she gets some rest. We wouldn’t have been able to do much at rehearsals anyways without the set and I didn’t want the other girl’s getting sick. I’m going to see Beca later tonight to check on her. Her scary roommate is gone for the night.” Aubrey responds as she leans further into the couch with a sigh. 

“Poor Becs.” Chloe frowns before looking up at Aubrey with a slight smirk. “So, you’re going over later tonight?”

Aubrey rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch. “Yes, I am Chloe. Anything wrong with that?”

“Oh, nothing Bree.” Chloe giggles knowingly as the blonde heads up to her room. 

<><><><><>

Aubrey makes sure she has all the meds Beca needs, mainly Tylenol for her cold. But Aubrey thinks that the only meds Beca needs is sleep. She packs more water for the younger girl before saying a quick goodbye to her red headed roommate. Aubrey makes her way back to Beca’s dorm and knocks on the door. When no one answers, Aubrey tries to open the door and finds that it’s unlocked and she purses her lips, thinking about how unsafe it was. All thoughts fly out her head when she sees Beca curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully. Aubrey thought she looked cute, a definite contrast to the normal Beca who wears heavy eyeliner and has an attitude that normally annoys the blonde. 

She quietly closes the door, making sure it’s locked before taking a seat at Beca’s desk. She didn’t want to wake up the younger girl just yet, so she took the time to take a closer look at all of her mixing equipment. She was fascinated by all of it and was impressed that Beca knew how to use all of it. Eventually, she wakes Beca up. The younger girl looked confused for a bit before nodding in thanks when Aubrey hands her some pills. 

“What time is it?” Beca mumbles as she puts her bottle down to the side and lays back down.

“Just past 10pm.” Aubrey informs her and Beca raises an eyebrow.

“Dude! You really didn’t have to come all the way here. It’s late.” Beca looks concerned and Aubrey shrugs. 

“You’re sick Becs. Just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“Well you’re not going to walk back to your apartment at this time.” Beca states and Aubrey frowns.

“I’ll be alright, Becs.”

“No, stay here for the night. I don’t want something to happen to you just because you tried to help me.” Beca yawns, not backing down. She pulls the blanket back and pats the small area she made on her bed.

“Fine, I’ll stay. Thanks, Becs.” Beca nods sleepily as she already makes herself comfortable as the blonde slips under the blankets.

<><><><><>

Beca awakens slowly with a groan, stretching out under the blankets. However, she finds that her movements are limited underneath a weight that holds her down. Her eyes widen in surprise and she tenses up as she finally takes in her current situation. Aubrey has her arm thrown over her middle and her face is buried in the crook of Beca’s neck. Their legs are tangled together under the blankets and Beca’s arm is trapped between the both of them. Beca feels herself starting to panic, not knowing what to do. Sure, she has a crush on the senior but as far as she knows, they’re friends. And friends do not cuddle in their sleep. And why is she _enjoying it_. Beca’s mind runs a thousand miles per hour. 

It isn’t until she feels Aubrey move and she tenses up even more. Aubrey lifts her head up a little, eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness. She looks down at Beca who looks as stiff as a board and Aubrey sighs, moving back to her original position and pulling younger girl tighter against her. “Relax Becs. It’s okay.”

Beca feels herself slowly relaxing from those words but her mind doesn’t rest. She turns on her side and Aubrey pulls her in, spooning her. She tries to go back to sleep, trying hard not to let herself get used to how comforting their position is and how warm she feels. 

“I can hear you thinking Becs. What’s on your mind?”

Beca sighs. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if it’s stopping you from sleeping.”

“I… We…” Beca purses her lips as she tries to formulate a sentence. “How are you calm about this?”

“You have to be more specific Becs.”

Beca stares at the wall. “You know, like. This. Us.”

Aubrey is silent for some time and Beca thinks that the blonde had fallen asleep again. Eventually, the blonde murmurs, “I like you.”

Beca frowns in confusion and turns around in the blonde’s arms. “Can you say that again?”

“You heard me Becs. I’m not saying it again.” Aubrey says tiredly, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

“I just want to make sure I heard it right.” Beca says quietly. “Because if I did, then. I, uh… like you too.”

Aubrey looks up at Beca and Beca is quick to divert her eyes. Aubrey brings a hand up to Beca’s cheek and brushes her thumb over it. “Look at me Becs.”

Beca leans into her touch, eyes closing for a brief second before making eye contact with the blonde. Aubrey smiles softly and Beca can’t help but smile too. “So, this isn’t just a friends thing?”

“Definitely not just a friends thing.” Aubrey laughs a little. “I really like you Becs. Even if you annoy me endlessly.”

“Wow, what a great confession.” Beca rolls her eyes before smirking. “Yeah, yeah. I really like you too Bree.”

Aubrey breaks out into a bright grin and moves closer to Beca until their noses are almost touching. Beca looks down once and that’s all the confirmation Aubrey needs to bring their lips together in a soft, tentative kiss at first. Beca sighs happily into the kiss and lifts a hand up to tangle into blonde hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Beca rolls onto her back as Aubrey follows, not wanting to break the kiss as she rolls half over Beca, resting her weight on her forearm. 

Eventually, they do break their kiss when oxygen is necessary and Beca blinks up at Aubrey with a smile. However, that smile turns into a concerned look and Aubrey frowns. “Aren’t you going to get sick, Bree?”

Aubrey thinks for a second before shaking her head. “Probably not. You don’t have the flu so it should be fine. Plus, I think it was worth it.” Aubrey makes her point by leaning back own to capture the younger girls’ lips into a more passionate kiss. 

“Yeah, totally worth it.” Beca smirks when they break their kiss. Aubrey falls back down next to Beca and wraps her arms around the brunette. 

“Mmhm. Now sleep so we can go on a date later.” Beca raises an eyebrow at her.

“You didn’t even ask.”

“I just did.” 

“That’s not even… never mind. Sure. But I’m paying and deciding where we should go.” Beca states as she turns around in the blonde’s arms and makes herself comfortable.

“We’ll see about that.” Beca can hear the smirk in those words and huffs, turning back around to face the blonde. Aubrey opens an eye to look at Beca who stares back at her with a pout. 

“That’s… not fair Becs.”

“What’s not fair Bree?” Beca asks innocently, knowing full well that she’s pulling a Chloe Beale.

“That. What you’re doing.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Beca smirks and turns around again. Aubrey practically growls and forcefully, but gently turns Beca back around and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Beca squeaks in surprise, especially when Aubrey pulls back with Beca’s bottom lip trapped between her teeth. It’s Aubrey’s turn to smirk when Beca looks at her in a daze and the blonde simply snuggles back into Beca.

“Now, sleep. And we can organise our date when we get up.” 


End file.
